


Sugar Plums

by wearingsunlight98



Series: FinnPoe Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable Finn (Star Wars), Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Lace Panties, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingsunlight98/pseuds/wearingsunlight98
Summary: Finn invites Poe to spend the weekend together, and Poe gets a little surprise as the two get ready for bed...Cue sugar, spice, and everything nice in this little Christmasy fic I wrote at 2 in the fucking morning — no sleep, we die like no-particular-gender-cuz-gender-is-a-construct.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: FinnPoe Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Sugar Plums

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, beautiful people! This is a little somethin' I whipped up the other day when I walked past my bathroom mirror in my sweatshirt and underwear (maybe TMI, I apologize for nothing) and I found myself wondering "huh...wonder what Poe would think if he saw Finn in this..."
> 
> And THEN I thought, "oh what the hell, let's make a Christmas series out of it." SO here is Part I of my new Christmas fluff series involving random, unrelated fics wherein the boys are just way cuter than they have any right to be. You're welcome. *kissy face*
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated, as always! <3

This is not the first time Poe has been in Finn’s room — it’s not even the first time he’s been in Finn’s _bed_. It _is_ , however, the first time he’s seen Finn in his underwear—

And holy fuck, Poe had not been ready for that.

***

It’s early December, and the two of them had decided to spend the weekend together in anticipation of Finn not being able to see him much the following week due to finals (yaaaaay). Poe had offered to come stay with him on campus, citing a few client meetings in that area of town as justification.

Sure, those meetings could easily have been accomplished over the phone…

But hey, he actually _liked_ these clients, so a face-to-face wasn’t too bad of a prospect. And besides, the resulting relief on Finn’s face at the idea of not having to wrangle with public transportation made the 35-minute drive totally worth it.

Jess had snorted. “My, aren't you sweet.”  
“Didn't realize that was ever in question,” Poe replied airily.  
“Poe.”  
“What?”  
She smirked softly, somehow making it seem more fond than smug. “We both know that’s not why you offered to stay at his place.”

She was right. In reality, Poe had just wanted to make Finn comfortable. I mean sure, he’d been over to Poe’s place a couple of times before, but Poe had gotten the sense that he hadn’t been entirely comfortable.

They hadn’t really _done_ much, just a casual dinner and then cuddle time on the sofa while they watched movies; Finn hadn’t even spent the night. And yeah, he’d _said_ he was fine, had smiled and laughed at all the appropriate moments…

But Poe had seen the slight edge to his posture, the tightness at the corners of his eyes, the tension that never seemed to completely melt away no matter how many kisses Poe pressed to his skin — all silent signs of unease that were never there when they hung out in public, or in any place that fell under “Finn’s Territory.”

And Poe also knew that no matter how many times he asked, Finn likely wouldn’t own up to it. Trauma was weird, and in Finn’s case, it was something he constantly thought he should be able to “get over.”

Take this entire weekend, for example: it had been Finn’s idea, and when Poe had asked “are you sure?” in as many creatively subtle ways as he could think of, Finn’s response had always been to smile and say, “Yeah, it’s fine!”

But Poe knew that deep down, Finn was probably nervous. It’s a big step, spending the night together — it’s intimate, _vulnerable_. And even though Poe had made it abundantly clear that this whole relationship was moving at Finn’s pace — that they never had to _do_ anything if Finn didn’t want to — he knew that he was probably stressing out anyway.

 _Hence_ why Poe had offered to spend the night at Finn’s place.

“If we stay at his apartment and he gets uncomfortable, it’s easier for him to ask me to leave than for him to extricate himself and have to figure out how to get home alone,” he explained to Jess as he dug around in his bag for his wallet.

Jess grinned. “Ever the gentleman.”  
“Look, you should be thanking me — now you don’t have to vacate the premises for the night.”  
A snicker. “Like I would’ve had to anyway.”

He raised a brow. “Excuse me?”  
Jess cocked her hip and leaned against the counter. “Well, it’s not like you’re getting down and dirty together.”

Poe gave her an exasperated look. “How long do I have to put up with you again?”  
“Until my landlord gets all the asbestos out of my kitchen.”  
“Right, well how ‘bout you make yourself useful and run out for some groceries this weekend?”

She gave him a lazy salute. “You got it, General.”  
Poe just rolled his eyes, then slung his overnight bag over his shoulder and grabbed his keys. “I’ll see you Monday.”

***

There are many perks to dating a college student when you yourself are a “full-fledged adult living in The Real World” (as Finn had once referred to him).

Poe’s Top Three go as follows:

  1. “Cheap” is the default mode for everything.
  2. Eating nothing but junk food is totally acceptable.
  3. If he ends up wearing his sweatpants for the whole weekend, nobody will care (and actually, Finn thinks he looks hot in them, so win-win).



So far that night, they’d had frozen waffles for dinner, followed by several rounds of Pringles, popcorn, and ice cream.

They’d also binged half of _The Queen’s Gambit_ on Netflix (“It’s fucking _chess, why_ am I so invested?!” Finn had exclaimed two episodes in) and spent the first four songs of Michael Buble’s _Christmas_ album shoulder-to-shoulder in the kitchen scrubbing dishes.

And yes — Poe was wearing his sweatpants.  
All in all, a pretty successful night.

Now, at roughly quarter to two in the morning, Poe slides into Finn’s bed and props himself against the headboard as he scrolls through an article on his phone, waiting for Finn to finish up in the bathroom.

About five minutes later, he emerges.

The first thing Poe notices isn’t anything out of the ordinary — just a red hoodless sweatshirt with Jakku University in white letters across the chest. Fully stretched out, the hem probably would’ve stopped just below the crease where Finn’s thighs meet his backside…

But it isn’t stretched out. The hem has ridden up, is now resting atop the crest of Finn’s ass, revealing a sight that had not even occurred to Poe in his wildest dreams:

Lace. Ivory lace, stretched taut across rich chocolate skin, feminine and pretty and _so soft-_ looking…

Finn’s not a small guy. He and Poe are about the same height (which is pretty average to begin with), but Finn’s bulkier, heavier. Not fat, by any means, not at all; he’s just…for lack of a better word… _thick_.

Finn is densely packed muscle and sheer power — the image of a body like that wrapped in something so _delicate,_ so _flimsy_ , is mesmerizing.

And there’s something about the way the colors play off of one another, cherry-red popping against creamy off-white…

Finn looks like one of those holiday lingerie commercials, cozy and happy and effortlessly beautiful.  
  
Poe had no idea Christmas could look so sexy. All he can do is stare, his mouth completely devoid of moisture as he watches Finn flit around the room tidying up, totally oblivious to the fact that Poe’s brain has liquified and that he’s half-hard beneath the sheets.

And then it hits him — every time Finn’s leant over a table, poring over maps and charts and strategy plans with him; every time he has to squeeze past Poe in the storage room to grab something for a training exercise; every time they’re fooling around half-drunk with the crew and Finn starts dropping and popping like he’s at the club…

 _Every time_ Finn does _anything_ , he does it with soft lace clinging to his peach of an ass, just below the surface of his clothes.

Poe is _wrecked_ by that thought.

But the thing is, despite how utterly hot Finn is, he’s also just so damn _cute._ Because Poe knows that the younger man probably has no idea what he’s doing.

He knows that the extra fabric of the sweatshirt has likely bunched up of its own accord; he knows that the way it shifts around Finn’s thighs, occasionally revealing the soft swell in front, is completely innocent.

He knows that Finn is probably just so in his element — so comfortable in his own home — that he hasn’t even given a _thought_ to the fact that he’s walking around half-naked, long legs on display and the bottom half of his ass hanging out _just enough_ to drive Poe crazy.

The entirety of this internal crisis probably only lasts about twenty seconds, after which comes the immediate berating and self-loathing for treating Finn (even if only mentally) like a piece of meat.

 _Get your shit together, Dameron,_ he thinks to himself as Finn rounds the bed and gets ready to hop in.

He thinks he’s done a pretty good job of it, too, is certain of the fact that his arousal isn’t bad enough to be noticeable through the sheets and that his face has been schooled into a neutral expression…

That is, until Finn looks up, meets his gaze, and freezes. “What?” he asks, brows knitting in confusion.  
_Fuck._ “Nothing,” he rasps, clearing his throat when he hears how hoarse he is.  
Finn’s not convinced. “You sure?”

Poe tries so hard not to look down, he really does — to not let his eyes dart to the enticing juxtaposition of pale lace against plump, dark flesh—  
But he is a weak, weak man.

Finn sees him, of course he does — sees the way his eyes stray from his face, trailing down his body until he reaches his hips — and his eyes widen in panic as he realizes what’s got Poe so distracted.

He snatches up the comforter and wraps it haphazardly around his waist. “I- it’s nothing, it’s just- I don’t- I- ”  
Poe snaps out of it. “Finn, it’s fine—”  
“Oh, _god_ , you must think I’m such a _freak_ ,” Finn cries, hands shooting up to cover his face.

Of course, this means letting go of the comforter, which means his underwear is once again on display. He groans and sinks to the floor, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I wasn’t even _thinking_ —”

Poe’s moving across the bed now, slowly sliding off to kneel in front of the younger man. “Finn, look at me.”  
Finn just babbles on as he continues to hide behind his hands. “I _completely_ forgot I had them on—”  
“ _Finn. Stop._ ”

He does, finally, and Poe gently pries his hands off his face to hold them in his own. “I’m sorry,” he says, voice hushed. “I’m sorry for staring. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” He swallows, trying to get his words in order.

“But you have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of, alright? _Nothing_. You have the right to wear whatever you want, and it doesn’t matter what it is, if it makes you feel good, or confident, or sexy, or _whatever,_ then you have every right to wear it, and _nobody_ gets to shame you for that.” He lets out a slow breath. “And you’re wrong — I don’t think you’re a freak at all.”

Finn’s eyes snap up to meet his. “You don’t?”  
“ _Fuck_ no. God, Finn, you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”  
Finn’s mouth ticks up in a small smile. “Yeah?”  
The older man gives him a molten look, lets the rasp back into his voice as it turns low and smoky. “Baby, you have no idea.”

He starts to pull the comforter aside, slowly, allowing Finn plenty of time to stop him (though he doesn’t). Once the fabric is out of the way, Poe reaches out a hand and thumbs at the lace atop the man’s hip bone — he was right, it’s _so soft_ — before letting his fingers trail to the left, skating down to brush against the skin of Finn’s inner thigh.

“You look so pretty in these,” he husks, taking note of the hitch in Finn’s breathing as he slips a thumb beneath the edge of the lace and sweeps it back and forth. “Damn near had a heart attack when you first walked out.”

Finn’s breath is shaky now, and Poe assumes it’s because he’s turned on. It’s not until his fingers move back up to graze Finn’s hip — and he trembles — that Poe realizes he’s trying not to laugh.  
  
His brows shoot up. “Are you ticklish?”  
Finn bites his lip, mouth threatening to burst in a grin. “No.”  
Poe snorts in amusement. “Liar,” he retorts, smirking.

A beat passes, the tension tight between them, and then all of a sudden Poe is digging his fingers into Finn’s hips in an attempt to make him crack. The younger man screeches with laughter and tries to scramble away, but Poe tackles him, pinning him to the ground as he continues the onslaught. 

There’s moisture gathering in the corners of Finn’s eyes, he’s laughing so hard, and Poe melts at the sight of the radiant joy taking over the man’s features.

He is sunshine, pure and dazzling, and Poe basks in his warmth.

Finn is gasping now. “Please!” he begs, still giggling something fierce. “Please, please, I can’t!”  
Poe grins wickedly as he plants his hands on the floor to either side of Finn’s ribcage. “On one condition…”  
“Anything,” Finn promises, beaming.

Poe leans forward and presses a wet kiss to his neck. Then, dragging a single finger along the top of the lacy undergarment, he brings his mouth up to Finn’s ear. “You let me buy you some more of these.”

Finn shivers. “I mean, Christmas is coming,” he replies, a little breathless. “And I expect presents, so knock yourself out.”

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it! Hope this brought a smile to your face and a lil' bit of joy to your day!
> 
> If anyone here has read my other fics before, you may be wondering "dear god, is she ever gonna finish that multi-chapter FinnPoe thing?" and the answer to that question is a resounding YES, so keep tabs on that if you're interested!!
> 
> As I mentioned before, this oneshot will be part of a holiday series, so check back for more in the next few weeks!! Much love, stay safe, thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
